Valentines day, waste of time or not?
by Planet Mads
Summary: Kai has never received a Valentines card and Rei's determined to change that. Yaoi, KR.


Author's Notes: Just a Valentines idea that popped into my head. It's set a year after the World Championships which would make them sixteen. They did travel around for a year together, right? Anyway, it's yaoi, boyxboy, you no like, you no read. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade but I do own the poems . . . probably why they aren't very good.

Valentines day, waste of time or not?

            Kai stared at the bunch of pink and red envelopes before him, it was the tenth of February and Valentines cards had been pouring in at an alarming rate for the last couple of days. Kai hadn't received any so far, so he was rather surprised to come down this morning to see a huge mound of them waiting for him on the Kitchen table. He looked up at Rei who was sitting on the other side of the table sipping his morning tea, a small smile flickering across his face as he read the Valentines card in his hand. Chuckling, the ebony haired boy laid it back down on the table and looked up at Kai.

"Morning."

"Where'd these" He gestured at the cards, "Come from?"

"Your fangirls." Kai growled and sat down, shoving them out the way. Rei laughed and looked over the top of them at his captain. "Don't you like them Kai?"

"No."

"You're not going to read them?" Rei's golden eyes were twinkling with amusement as they peered over the edge of the stack of cards.

"No."

"Why not?"

"What's got you all curious?" Kai asked, allowing a smirk to play across his lips as he looked up at Rei. Out of all the Bladebreakers Rei was the one Kai could tolerate the most, he was calm, quiet and the most understanding. Knowing when to leave Kai to his solitude. But on some days, like today, he would get a little curious and try to open him up. When Rei had first started doing this Kai had either ignored him or walked away. But day by day the ebony haired boy had wormed his way in past Kai's shields and the pair had now become quite good friends. Rei had learnt to read Kai's moods and masks instantly, able to tell the difference between his Hns, grunts and smirks.

"Just wanted to know. So why aren't you going to open them?"

"Because Valentines Day is a waste of time."

"Oh? But doesn't it make you feel special getting a card from someone? Knowing that you have an admirer."

"I thought you hated the fangirls' cards." Rei rolled his eyes at Kai and parted the heap of cards to look at his friend. "I do but it's not very nice to just throw them away. Anyway I was talking about proper Valentines Cards, don't you like them?"

"Never got one." Rei was left with a rather startled expression on his face as Kai wandered over to the coffee machine and came back with a mug in his hand.

"How come?"

"Because I don't believe in letting people in." Rei frowned and looked up at the crimson eyed boy. "You let me in."

"You're different." Kai said quietly as he took a gulp of his drink, refusing to look at the ebony haired boy. "Anyway it's not as if anyone could like me is it? I'm a cold hearted bastard." Kai stood up and left the room, leaving a sad Rei behind him. If you didn't know Kai well you would have missed the slightly bitter tone in his voice but Rei hadn't. He stared at the wooden door, his hands idly shredding an envelope into pieces. "But you're not cold-hearted Kai and I know it." A plan began to form in Rei Kon's mind, Kai was going to get a proper Valentines card this year. He was going to make sure of it.

            Next morning Kai strode into the Kitchen at his usual time to see a single Valentines card on the table. The card wasn't pink or red like the others but a creamy white, _at least someone has some taste. _He glanced over at the cover, slightly interested on who it was for, to see his name written on it in blue ink. Kai wandered over and gently fingered the envelope, Rei wasn't up and the others certainly weren't, so no one would have sorted through the fangirl Valentines cards. So who had put it there? Frowning, Kai left it on the table and got his morning coffee and breakfast before coming to sit back down. No matter how much he tried to ignore it, his eyes kept coming back to the cream coloured envelope. Growling slightly, he reached forward and opened it, his curiosity getting the better of him. The card that fell out was simple, a white back ground with a drawing of a heart done in black ink on the front of it. It looked hand-made but very professional, the artist was obviously good at what they did. Flicking it open Kai scanned the words inside.

_Dear Kai,_

_I give this heart to you,_

_So simple but yet so true,_

_I care for you that is for sure,_

_So can you tell who I am?_

_                        Your Secret Admirer._

            Kai blinked, whoever this was, was serious. All the fangirls signed their cards with their names, telephone number and lots of hearts and kisses. And the cards were always _pink_. This wasn't and like the person said, the card was simple yet held a lot if meaning. They had obviously put a lot of time and thought into it. Kai shook his head and slid the card back into the envelope, wondering whether or not to throw it in the bin.

"Hey Kai, you found it." Kai looked around at Rei who smiled brightly at him as he sat down with his own morning drink.

"You know who it's from?"

"Nah." Rei said, shaking his head. "It was pushed through the letterbox last night so I left it on the table for you." Rei said before extending his hand towards Kai. "May I see it?" Kai hesitated, not sure whether Rei would find it funny or not that someone had sent _him_ poetry. Mind you this was Rei, the boy had always been by Kai's side even before the bluenette had excepted him into his life. Nodding he handed the card over to Rei who smiled and pulled it out, looking the card over.

"You like it?" Kai gave a grunt, which Rei identified as an 'it's alright' grunt. Smiling delightedly on the inside Rei gently traced the outline of the heart. "You gonna keep it?"

"Maybe." Rei smiled, he was actually getting somewhere, nodding he handed it back to Kai who slipped it into his pocket quickly as Tyson came running into the room.

            Kai wandered up to his room after training, about to take a much needed shower when he remembered something. Tugging the card out of his back pocket he opened the draw he kept Dranzer in and put it in that. Knowing that no one dared to open it, he had warned them many a time not to as he would kill them if they did. If he was going to keep it no one, aside from Rei, was going to know. Kai smirked to himself, getting a proper Valentines card was actually not _that_ bad.

            Kai woke up later than usual, not late enough that Tyson would be up before him but still . . . it wasn't a good idea to start sleeping in. Striding down the stairs he saw his breakfast already laid out for him, a Valentines card resting against his cup of coffee. He rose an eyebrow at Rei who wandered in with an armful of envelopes in his arms. He dumped them down in his place and smiled up at Kai. "Another one arrived for you, I think it's from the same person." Kai nodded and opened the creamy coloured envelope up, once again he pulled out a home-made card. This time however it was a beautiful ink painting of Dranzer. The bird's wings were spread out wide, her beak opened in a battle cry. A small smirk tugged at the corner of Kai's mouth, the picture had captured Dranzer's fiery spirit and Kai . . . like it. Flipping it open he read the poem inside.

_The phoenix on the cover,_

_Is just like your soul,_

_But can I capture it,_

_As I have her might?_

Yet again it wasn't signed with a name, Kai's brows furrowed. Who on earth was sending these to him? In his confusion he didn't notice Rei's happy smile as he stared at the card.

            Kai had found that there was no card on the thirteenth. In the morning he had come down to be met with a bare table and no Rei either. Both made him slightly disappointed, his disappointment grew when Rei didn't come down till later. He had grown to enjoy his mornings with Rei, the pair connected most in those times when it was just the two of them and the stillness of the early light. But he had brushed off his disappointment and eaten his breakfast, woke Tyson and forced them to train. It was later on in the day that things began to get a bit weird. The trio (Tyson, Max and Kenny) had decided that they were all going to go out for lunch. Everyone was going to have to pay their share, Kai was fed up with having to fork over enough money for the hundred meals worth that Tyson ate. Because of this they had gone to a slightly cheaper café. It was later when Rei had commented on the weather that things began to get a bit . . . odd.

"It's turned out really nice today, don't you think?" A grunt was Rei's only answer but the boy didn't seem to mind, he continued anyway.

"Can we please have the rest of the day off?" Kai turned round in his seat to look at the ebony haired boy, glaring slightly he spat out a "No."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to train."

"We can train tomorrow, all I want is a couple of hours off."

"Why?" Rei had at that point squirmed slightly under Kai's gaze, refusing to meet the boy's eyes. "I have my reasons."

"No." Kai declared standing up and slamming some money down on the table before turning to walk away. He started suddenly when a pair of arms threw themselves round his waist, a face burying itself into his back, halting him in his steps. "Please Kai."

"No Rei." The Neko-jin tightened his grip, nuzzling Kai's back with his nose. "Why not?"

"You haven't got a good enough reason to want to have some time off."

"I have, I just can't tell you it."

"Well then" Kai said as he pulled Rei's arms off him. "I guess you can't go."

"That's not fair Kai, I respect your privacy." Kai snorted and turned round, one eyebrow raised disbelievingly. "Okay, most of the time. But I've never asked about the Abbey or your Grandfather have I? Please Kai, just this once!" Kai found himself staring into a pair of very hurt golden eyes, something which he found that he hated immensely. Rei shouldn't be sad, it didn't look right on the Neko-jin's face. Kai didn't want to be the reason that such a beautiful creature was unhappy. "Two hours, that's it. Understand?" Rei smiled brightly and hugged Kai tightly before darting out the café and down the street. Walking back to the rest of his team he informed them of the break before their training and wandered off. Trying to work out what was so important to Rei.

            An hour and a half later Kai had made his way back to the house, hoping for some time alone without the others constant chatter. The others wouldn't arrive home for another three quarters of an hour, seeing as Tyson would be late, on purpose. So he had been very surprised to see Rei's shoes by the door. If he was so worried about getting time off, why was he here now? Shaking his head Kai walked into the kitchen to see another Valentines card waiting for him, along with a present wrapped in blue and silver paper. Frowning he sat down in front of it, eyeing the package like it was his enemy. Mind you it could be, you never knew what people were going to try next. He heard Rei jump down the stairs and walk into the living room. Kai watched as the boy started looking at the bookshelf, his head tilted to one side in a rather adorable and catlike manner. Rei chewed his lips thoughtfully, one hand playing with his rope of hair as he puzzled over which book to read next. Kai blinked when he realised that he had in fact been staring at Rei. Shaking his head he tore his eyes away from Rei and back to his Valentines card. Sighing he opened it up. The card had another ink painting on the front of it, this time a wooden house coated in icicles greeted his vision. Snow covered hills surrounded it, while a single set of footprints wandered off into the distance. A slightly confused look crossed his features before he opened it up.

_You don't have a sweet tooth,_

_That much I do know,_

_So I thought I get you something,_

_That's like a little bit of your Winter Wonderland._

            Kai slowly pulled the blue and silver wrapping off the package. There was no heart shaped chocolate inside but mint chocolates and a whole array of assorted mints. Kai allowed a small half smirk/half smile to grace his lips, a silent thank you to whoever it was that had sent them. Picking a mint up he unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. Whoever it was knew quite a bit about him, that meant that they had to have been watching him. But he would have noticed if someone had been stalking him, he wasn't brought up in the abbey for nothing. That was for sure. Mind you it was better to get a second opinion and he knew who he was going to ask.

"Rei." The ebony haired poked his head round the door and looked questioningly at his captain.

"Yeah?"

"Here now." Rei laughed quietly at his captain's words as he came to stand by the bluenette. "What's the matter Kai?"

"You noticed anyone hanging round recently?" Rei jumped up onto the table, legs swinging backwards and forwards. Kai crossed his arms and leaned back, eyes looking over at Rei as he waited for an answer. "No, aside from the usual fangirls waiting to jump us when we come out the house there's been no one else." Kai nodded and shoved the box towards Rei, hinting that he could have a mint. Rei took one, smiling at Kai as he unwrapped it. "A little bit of winter wonderland." Rei muttered before he winked at Kai and jumped off the table. Kai stood there, stunned. It couldn't be Rei. It wasn't possible . . . . was it?

            Kai woke up on Valentines day at his usual time and stood up, about to get dressed, when he noticed the envelope on his dressing table. Frowning that someone had actually been able to get into his room without waking him, he walked over. He thought that the only person that could actually sneak up on him was Rei. Another reason to add Rei to the possible Secret Admirers list. Which so far, only consisted of him. But he wasn't quite sure yet. He needed some more evidence. Opening the envelope up a single sheet of paper fell out, Kai's eyes quickly scanned the words written on it.

_You've read my cards,_

_And kept my gifts,_

_Now would you kindly tell me this,_

_Did you like this Valentine,_

_And can I now forever call you mine?_

            It wasn't signed with Your Secret Admirer this time then again it wasn't signed with a name either. Instead the person had drawn a single paw-print, one that looked like it belonged to either a cat or a tiger. A tiger. Rei. Spinning round he strode down the hall to Rei's room and upon opening the door he found nothing, no Rei. Growling in the back of his throat he walked down the stairs to see Rei sitting on the table top, in one hand he held a cup of tea while the other toyed with the end of his hair wrap.

"Morning Kai." The smile he sent the bluenette then was secretive and jolly but Kai could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice. Kai walked up and waved the bit of paper in Rei's face. "You sent them didn't you?" A shy nod was his only answer.

"Why?"

"Why'd you think?" Rei refused to meet Kai's eyes as a light blush staining his cheeks. Kai smirked and dropped the piece of paper on the table, using his free hand to tilt Rei's face towards him. The other hand reached up and gently brushed some of Rei's bangs back before tangling itself in Rei's ebony locks. He smirked at Rei before bending down and capturing his lips in a kiss. The teacup smashed on the tile floor as Rei's hands wound themselves round Kai's necks as their tongues battled against each other. Kai's arm gently trailed down Rei's back, pulling the boy closer. Who in turn wrapped his legs round Kai's waist as the kiss deepened. A sense of happiness swelled inside Kai as Rei moved closer to him. He didn't think he had ever felt this happy before. Parting, Rei closed his eyes happily as Kai proceeded to nibble on his neck. "Is Valentines day a waste of time now Kai?" The boy paused for a second. "I can think of worse days." Were his muttered words before he silenced any reply with a searing kiss to Rei's lips.

_The End._

Hope you liked it, constructive criticism is welcomed. I know Kai's kinda OCC but the story wouldn't really have worked if he wasn't. I tried to make him as Kai-like as possible.


End file.
